


Conjugal Visit

by AaronAmpora



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Manifold, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinda?, Light-Hearted, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Top Wilbur Soot, Uncircumcised Penis, Wall Sex, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Jack doesn't know what a conjugal visit is, but Wilbur is willing to teach him.(Based on Wilbur's recent phasmophobia video and the beginning might not make much sense if you haven't seen it. Yes I speedran writing this)((If anything about this bothers you, please just keep scrolling, coming in just to leave an angry comment won't benefit anyone, so please, just ignore it.))
Relationships: Jack Manifold/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT send/show this to any of the CCs, it's rude af. Now if any of the CCs find this on their own, well, RIP. XD
> 
> ~~
> 
> A bit of worldbuilding, since I couldn't fit it into the fic: I wrote them as their minecraft avatars, and the way I explain that is saying that phasmophobia is like a minecraft horror map kinda thing? Like, they live on the dream smp, but can leave and go to other worlds, and in this case they went to a world with a 'minigame' where they play phasmophobia.  
> Not really important, but hey, if you were curious.

Wilbur pushed the metal door open to reveal the surprisingly clean, but definitely abandoned bathroom, letting out a surprised laugh at his luck.

“Oh perfect!” He giggled as he ushered a very confused looking Jack Manifold in and let the door swing shut behind them.

“Why are we going to the showers? What is wrong with you?!” Jack’s comically high-pitched voice echoed around the tiled room and Wilbur just laughed harder.

“It’s for conjugation!” He declared as he directed the younger man into one of the shower stalls, still giggling, while Jack continued to complain, trying not to break character and laugh himself. 

Once the two were contained by the relative privacy of the shower walls, Wilbur turned and reached out, pulling a rather bemused looking Jack closer to him and resting his arms around the other’s waist.

“What’s all this then?” Jack asked in his “feminine” voice, and Wilbur had to stifle another laugh.

“I told you, it’s a conjugal visit.” He reminded, but Jack still looked confused.

“I uh, don’t actually know what that means, John.” Jack said, keeping up the silly voice he’d been using for the past little while.

“Wait seriously?” Wilbur tilted his head a bit as he asked, genuine confusion on his features.

“Yeah-” Jack coughed and let his voice return to it’s natural register, “Yeah. No clue mate.”

“Oh, shit.” Wilbur looked mildly taken aback, then glanced off to the side while clearing his throat for a moment before speaking again. “Well it’s a uh, _physical_ visit where a prisoner and their loved one can have _private time_.” Jack’s mis-matched eyes widened at Wilbur’s explanation, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

“Oh.”

Wilbur watched the younger man shrink away as the implications set in, and he quickly backed off, removing his hands and taking a step away from the other brunet, which put him right up against the chilly, tiled wall of the shower.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Let’s go find Scott and Shelby, see if they have any new info on the ghost.” Wilbur moved to step around the other man, headed towards the exit, but was stopped by a hand on his chest. “Jack?” He asked, looking down at the other in confusion.

Jack took a steadying breath as he stepped forward, forcing Wilbur back against the wall. The heat in his stomach that had been building all night was hitting a boiling point. Wilbur’s constant flirting and innuendos had had an affect on him that he’d been trying to ignore, but this felt like more than just flirting, and Jack wasn’t about to pass up the chance to actually get some action from possibly the hottest man he’d ever met.

“I’m down for this if you are.” Jack stated, and Wilbur felt his eyebrows disappear under his fringe.

“Really? Are you sure? There’s no pressure, but I mean, if you want to…” Wilbur hesitantly reached out, letting his hands rest lightly on the other man’s hips, ready to retract should Jack want to back out. The shorter man took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Conjugate me.” Jack finally brought his eyes up, letting them meet with Wilbur’s gold, just as the taller snorted a laugh.

“Oh my god! _Conjugate me_!” Wilbur dissolved into cackles, which brought a grin to Jack’s face, and the smaller man took the opportunity and leaned in, pressing his chest against Wilbur’s and letting his eyes go half-lidded as he looked up at the other.

“Oh yes~ Conjugate me! Conjugate me Daddy~” Jack’s words made Wilbur choke on his spit and fall against the smaller, his head resting on the other brunet’s shoulder as he shook and wheezed, his laughter so intense he went silent for a moment. It took a minute for Wilbur to calm down enough to speak, and when he finally did, he leaned back against the wall so he could see the shit-eating grin Jack was wearing.

“Oh god, please, _never_ say that again, _ever_.” Wilbur still chuckled between his words, but they were intelligible at least, and made Jack’s smile grow even wider.

“You sure Daddy?” Jack teased, wiggling his eyebrows and giggling when Wilbur let out a groan.

“Fuck yes I’m sure. Please never say ‘conjugate me’ or call me daddy ever again.” Wilbur spoke as he shook his head with a bemused smile. The last few scraps of mirth left him in the form of soft, amused chuckles as the tone of the room shifted, the two men locking eyes and just staring for a moment, before Wilbur finally broke the tension, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jack’s. 

The smaller brunet practically melted into the kiss, soft and chaste as it was, it still felt electric, and it brought back that heat that had been curling in his belly, momentarily forgotten as they joked, it was now back full force. He leaned forward, both his hands braced on the taller’s chest as he deepened the kiss, Wilbur’s lips parting easily to allow his tongue entrance. Jack could feel his cock twitching to life in his pants, and a light flush colored his cheeks with embarrassment at how quickly he was getting turned on. But his embarrassment was short-lived, when a moment later he shifted his weight, causing his hips to roll forwards and something hard to be pressed against the dip of his hip. Delighted at finding Wilbur was just as excited as he was, he couldn’t help but roll his hips into it, feeling a shiver race up his spine when the action caused Wilbur to pull back from the kiss and toss his head back, a deep, pleased groan escaping his throat.

“Fuck, Jack…” The elder brunet breathed as he brought his head back up, his golden eyes half-lidded and nearly glowing in the dim lighting. Jack squirmed under the taller’s intense gaze, his own eyes quickly looking away, which drew a small chuckle out of the other.

“Aw, you getting all shy on me Jack?” Wilbur teased, and the smaller let out a huff, turning his mis-matched red and blue eyes back up to meet with the other’s.

“No, I’m not getting *shy*... It’s just, weird having you stare at me like that.” Jack pouted slightly and Wilbur chuckled, his smile curving into a smirk as he slid his hands from the smaller’s hips, around to cup his ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Well then, shall we get into it? After all, we do need to hurry, since I’d imagine Scott and Shelby might already be looking for us and well, I don’t think we want them to catch us literally with our pants down.” The taller purred as he leaned down slightly, making the smaller shiver.

“Yeah, good point.” Jack nodded and darted his tongue out to lick his lips before diving back in, a soft moan escaping into the kiss when Wilbur’s hands squeezed the supple flesh of his ass, pulling him closer. The smaller brunet shivered when he felt large hands slide up the swell of his butt, to his waistband, then slip under it, warm flesh meeting his skin and diving back down to grab his ass once again. The feel of Wilbur’s hands against his bare skin pushed another moan from his lips, as Jack moved his hands from the taller’s chest, up over his shoulders, and let them settle at the back of his neck, curling into the soft brown hair he found there.

The hands on his ass gripped and spread his cheeks, making the smaller man moan and rut against the other, as heat rushed through him, quickly settling in the growing pool in his groin. One of the hands released him and wandered lower, and Jack gave a full body shiver and a small moan when he felt something brush against his hole, the flesh giving a twitch at the stimulation. He could feel Wilbur smirk into the kiss as a tongue caressed his own and the finger brushing his tight ring of muscles pressed harder, not trying to breach, but simply toying with the flesh. The sensation had Jack keening into the lip lock, his body shivering and rocking against the larger.

Wilbur pulled back from the kiss and dropped his head down to mouth at the younger’s neck, chuckling lightly at the moans now whispered into the open air.

“Who would have guessed, big man Jack Manifold is so sensitive… What a treat.” Wilbur purred against the soft column of flesh, making the other let loose a groan as his hips continued to rock, both pressing back against the finger and forward to rub his cock against the taller body.

“Fuck, Will…” Jack gasped.

“I would love to fuck this tight little ass of yours, but unfortunately I don’t have any lube, and I’m guessing you don’t either… So I think we’ll need to save that for another time.” As he spoke, Wilbur pulled his fingers away from toying with the smaller man’s ass, giving the other a moment to breathe and chuckling at the disappointed groan he got in response.

“Can’t we just use spit or something? I want you inside me.” Jack’s voice was lightly raspy from all his groaning and Wilbur’s eyebrows shot up as he pulled back to look the other in the face, checking to make sure he was serious.

“You sure? It might hurt a bit… And we don’t have to, we could do something else, like suck eachother off... Or I could fuck your thighs…” Wilbur’s voice dropped an octave as he spoke, and Jack moaned at the mental images, but he shook his head.

“I really want you inside me, and I can handle a little pain.” When Wilbur still didn’t look convinced, Jack huffed and leaned in to brush his lips against the other’s ear, letting his own voice drop, and quickly bringing one of his hands down to palm at Wilbur’s cock as he spoke. “I want to feel _this_ inside me… Stretching my ass and fucking me open… I wanna be limping when we get back to the others.”

Jack’s words washed over Wilbur and he let out a low groan that slowly morphed into a growl as his hands turned to claws where they rested on Jack’s hips, yanking the smaller man closer, making the other gasp.

“If you insist, I can certainly do that.” Wilbur leaned back to lock eyes with the smaller, his golden orbs half-lidded and glowing as he smirked at the slightly shocked look on the other’s face. Jack recovered quickly with a small shake of his head, recalibrating his brain.

“Before we get to that though, there’s something I want to do.” He spoke as he stepped back, and the taller’s grip relaxed, Wilbur’s hands still resting on his hips but no longer holding him.

“Oh? Well, by all means.” Wilbur cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head forward a bit, indicating that Jack could go forward with whatever he had planned.

Jack grinned and immediately dropped to his knees, wincing slightly at the feel of the unforgiving tile against his bones, but he was willing to deal with it to get what he wanted. He brought his hands up to Wilbur’s waistband and glanced up at the other, to make sure this was okay, and got a smirk and a nod. He deftly popped the button and slid the zipper down, practically drooling when he saw the outline of Wilbur’s cock through his briefs. It looked even bigger than it felt.

The smaller brunet pulled the taller’s pants down just enough, then hooked his fingers into the waistband of the grey briefs and pulled them down too, letting out a small, startled noise when he suddenly had a cock bop him on the nose, leaving a bead of precum. He heard Wilbur snort and let out a small laugh of his own, before reaching up and wrapping a hand around the base of the cock that sat twitching in front of his face, pulling the foreskin back to uncover the head. Wilbur gave a soft groan at the contact, and Jack smirked, leaning in and nuzzling against the heated flesh before pressing a chaste kiss to the middle of the shaft, feeling Wilbur shudder. He let his tongue dart out, lapping little kitten licks up to the head, then all the way down to the base, where he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Wilbur’s sack before sucking one of his balls into his mouth, rolling the organ around with his tongue. He cringed slightly at the feeling of so much hair in his mouth, but it was worth it for Wilbur’s reaction; a deep throaty moan, and his hands gripping Jack’s head, threading through the short locks as much as he could. Jack released the other’s ball with a wet pop, and brought his open mouth back to the base of the shaft, slowly laving his tongue along the underside as he moved towards the head. But before he could reach the sensitive glands, he stopped and moved back down, this time tilting his head to lap at the sides, pulling a disappointed groan from Wilbur.

“Fuck, Jack… Quit being such a fuckin’ tease…” The taller man urged the other forward, and Jack gave a small, smug chuckle, but aquiested, pulling back up and wrapping his lips around the head. Wilbur shivered and gave a delighted moan.

“Oh fuck yes… Good boy.” The whispered praise sent a bolt of heat right down Jack’s spine and straight to his groin, and he couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his throat. 

Now that he was done teasing, the smaller brunet set to work, letting his lips slide down, engulfing about half the other’s cock in wet heat before it tapped the back of his throat and he backed off for a moment. Then he slid right back down, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, letting his lips, and tongue pleasure the other, drawing a myriad of moans, gasps and groans from Wilbur’s throat. He slowly worked more and more of the cock into his mouth, and down his throat, keeping his gag reflex in check as the flesh attempted to trigger it on every downward stroke. He felt Wilbur’s hands tighten and flex against his head, and he smirked a bit as he pulled off completely, still holding the base steady with one hand.

“You wanna fuck my throat big man? You keep twitchin’ like you wanna take control…” Jack kept his mouth pressed against the other’s cock as he spoke, and let his eyes travel up to meet with Wilbur’s which cracked open. Wilbur looked absolutely gorgeous like this, face flushed, mouth hanging open as he panted, hair mussed and eyes hazy with pleasure.

“Fuck, if you’re willing, I’d absolutely love to.” Wilbur confessed, and Jack just gave a cheeky smirk before sliding his mouth back onto the other’s cock and removing his hand, while wrapping his lips tight, but otherwise going lax, ready for the taller to take control. And take control he did, Wilbur gripped what he could of Jack’s short cropped hair, and started to slowly fuck into the other’s mouth, holding his head still as he thrust his hips back and forth. Though the slow pace didn’t last long, once he felt he had a good grip, Wilbur immediately picked up speed, his hips shoving his cock down the smaller man’s throat with each thrust. 

Jack stayed loose and pliant in the other man’s hands, focusing on keeping his lips tight and his throat relaxed, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock twitching in his pants. He was sorely tempted to reach down and touch himself, but he could tell he wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t want to cum until Wilbur’s cock was in his ass, so he refrained.

Evidently Wilbur was enjoying this as much as he was, because a moment later the taller pulled out with a groan.

“Get up here.” He demanded, his voice a growl as he moved his hands to grab at Jack’s shirt, nearly yanking the younger up by the blue and black striped fabric. 

Jack willingly followed the other’s pull and quickly found lips pressed against his own while Wilbur’s hands fumbled with his fly, clumsy in his haste, but eventually getting it open and managing to shove the fabric down to his knees along with his underwear.

“Well, seems like someone’s in a hurry.” Jack gave a breathless chuckle that turned into a startled yelp as Wilbur yanked him up even further, the taller hooking his arms under the smaller’s ass and hoisting him up while spinning around, leaving Jack with his back pinned to the wall and Wilbur’s face between his thighs.

“Damn right I am.” Wilbur growled as he pushed Jack’s knees up to his chest, before leaning in and swiping his tongue across the tightly puckered muscle he’d been teasing earlier.

“Fuck!” Jack shouted at the sudden, intense pleasure, his hands flying to Wilbur’s wild hair and curling in it, as he felt the other’s tongue laving wetly over his hole, making him keen. “Holy shit, fucking hell!”

His exclamations only made Wilbur chuckle, the taller’s tongue wiggling against the ring of muscle before teasingly pressing in, just the very tip barely breaching, but it was enough to make another shout echo around the room. Wilbur pulled back enough to shush the other, mindful of their friends who were searching the rest of the prison, and Jack quickly untangled one of his hands from brown locks before shoving it into his mouth to muffle his noises.

“Good boy.” Wilbur praised as he dove back in, his tongue and lips playing with the other’s sensitive ring. He pressed his tongue right at the hole and slowly let it breach, sliding in as the muscles twitched and relaxed, letting him push even deeper. Wilbur was already drooling, so he put it to good use, letting the liquid slide down his tongue and into the smaller man’s ass, figuring they could use all the lubrication they could get.

Jack felt Wilbur’s tongue diving into his most sensitive area and the pleasure had him shaking, his back bowing and body curling around the other’s head as he twitched and dribbled precum. His fist was already getting sore from being shoved in his mouth to muffle his noises, and his eyes had long since squeezed shut. He could feel each and every motion, every twitch and slide of the other’s tongue and it had him keening into his hand.

Wilbur nearly purred in satisfaction at how quickly Jack was loosening under his ministrations, he already felt ready for two fingers at least. With a smirk, Wilbur adjusted his grip so most of Jack’s weight was resting on his left arm and shoulder, freeing his right hand so he could bring it down and slip two long, lanky digits into the smaller’s already sopping wet hole. They slipped in with ease and Wilbur felt a delighted hum rumble through his chest at the muffled shout from the man twitching around his fingers.

“Look at you Jack… So wet and ready for me that you’ve taken two fingers right off the bat… Fuck, I can’t wait to be inside you.” Wilbur murmured lowly as he slowly thrust and spread his fingers, stretching the pliant muscle easily, and only a moment later, he was able to slip a third in. Jack let out a strangled gasp as he nearly came then and there, only sheer willpower stopping him. Wilbur noticed his struggle and mercifully held still for a few moments while the smaller took deep breaths, groaning softly against his fist. After a few ticks, Jack nodded and let out a small noise, which Wilbur took as permission to keep going, so he spread his fingers, stretching the other’s muscles further, and once again delighted when they did so easily.

“Fucking hell Jack, I think you might be ready.” The taller groaned as he slowly slid his fingers out of the panting, gasping man above him. 

Once the torturously pleasurable fingers had left his body, Jack let out a soft whine as he uncurled, leaning back against the blessedly cold tile wall and feeling it cool his heated skin through the thin fabric of his shirt. He took a deep breath, then nodded.

“Yes, fuck yes.” He agreed, and Wilbur chuckled. The taller carefully lowered Jack to the ground, letting him stand on wobbly legs for a moment as he considered how to proceed. He brought a hand down to his aching cock and gave it a quick stroke, noting that the spit from earlier had mostly dried.

“Jack, my boy, mind lubing me up again? It seems your earlier efforts have dried a bit.” Wilbur motoned down towards his cock and Jack chuckled, bracing himself against the other’s thighs as he got back onto his knees and immediately engulfed the other’s cock, letting it slide right down his throat.

This time it was Wilbur’s turn to shout, the taller brunet leaning forward against the wall as he slapped a hand to his mouth, groaning while Jack bobbed his head.

After a few moments, Jack dubbed the taller’s cock wet enough and pulled off, clambering back to his feet with a smug smile on his face. Wilbur gave the smaller a playful glare.

“Come ‘ere you little minx.” He growled as he hoisted the smaller up once again, though this time not nearly as high, and ducked under the pants trapped around his ankles to slot himself between soft, pale thighs.

“I don’t think Minx is here right now Wilbur.” Jack’s smile turned shit-eating as Wilbur gave an annoyed groan.

“Oh shut the fuck up Jack…” He growled as he lined himself up, slick cock head slotting right up against sopping wet hole. Jack was tempted to make another quip, but honestly he just wanted that dick inside him like, yesterday, and he wasn’t about to risk it just to be a brat, so he stayed silent. Wilbur barely even waited to see if he would say anything else before he was pushing forward, meeting resistance that only took a little bit more pressure to overcome. The pair groaned in unison as the taller’s cock head breached the puckered ring, and Wilbur continued to push forward until the entirety of his cock was encased in Jack’s tight, wet heat.

“Fuck me Jack, you feel incredible…” Wilbur groaned, but when he only received a small whine in reply he glanced up at the other’s face, finding it twisted in discomfort he felt a pang of worry.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Do you need me to pull out?” He asked softly, bringing a hand up to cup Jack’s cheek and tilt the other’s head up to look at him.

The shorter brunet let out another whine, his body struggling to adjust, but it wasn’t too bad, just uncomfortable, so he shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll be alright… Just need a minute…” His voice was breathy, and he certainly sounded like he was in pain, but Wilbur trusted him and kept his hips still, leaning forward a bit and resting his face in the crook of the other’s neck to lay a soft kiss on the skin there.

It only took another few heartbeats for Jack to feel like his body had adjusted, his hole stretched wide around the base of Wilbur’s cock feeling overwhelming in a more pleasurable than painful way now. 

“Okay, I think I’m all good now.” Jack still sounded slightly breathy, but pain no longer laced his voice. Still, Wilbur pulled back a bit to look him in the eye, warm gold meeting vibrant blue and red.

“Are you sure?” Wilbur questioned, and Jack nodded.

“Yeah, c’mon, move.” He urged, and the taller’s lips twisted into a small smirk.

“Alright, no need to be so demanding.” Wilbur joked, and Jack groaned.

“Will, if you don’t move soon I swea-” He never got to finish his threat as in the moment, Wilbur did exactly what he wanted and started moving, forcing the other to cut off with a gasp. The taller pulled his hips back, and the drag of skin caused both to groan in pleasure. There was no way either of them would last very long, not with how little lubrication there was.

Wilbur barely hesitated before pushing back in, letting his head fall forward to rest against Jack’s shoulder once again as he groaned, though he made sure to listen closely for any signs of discomfort coming from his partner.

The friction was intense, and Jack found himself clinging to Wilbur like his life depended on it, just for some way to ground himself, but it barely helped, they had only just started and he could already feel himself getting close. He felt his cock twitching, and his balls drawing up close to his body, a desperate whine falling from his lips.

“Fuck, Will! I’m not gonna last long.” Jack gasped out between moans and the soft sounds of skin against skin.

“Yeah, me neither.” Wilbur confirmed, his own orgasm rapidly approaching with every drag of his foreskin against Jack’s inner walls.

Jack couldn’t stand it anymore and reached down between their abdomens to wrap a hand around his cock, gasping sharply at the sensation. It only took a handful of strokes before he finally felt it, sweet relief, as his body seized, clenching down as he twitched and painted both their stomachs in splatters of cum. Wilbur felt the walls around his cock flutter and clench, and sped up his thrusts, gasping and moaning against his partner’s neck as he chased his release. Jack could feel himself quickly moving into overstimulation, but he simply grit his teeth and bore it, not willing to stop the other when he was clearly so close. Though he supposed he could give him a bit of encouragement, and permission, since he belatedly realized they never discussed whether Wilbur was allowed to cum inside or not.

“Fuck, come on Wilbur… Fill me up.” He panted, a slight whine to his voice that when combined with his words, finally sent the taller over the edge. Wilbur gave a muffled groan as his hips stuttered, before fully burying his cock as far as it could go in the other’s ass, twitching and pumping thick, sticky fluid into the waiting hole.

The pair stayed like that for a few moments, as their breathing slowed from desperate panting to something more resembling a normal rate. Then Wilbur slowly untangled himself from Jack, and pulled out as carefully as he could, though he still got a pained hiss from his partner, as his cock popped free.

“Fuck, sorry mate.” Wilbur apologised softly as he lowered the other man back to his feet, hearing a pained groan.

“S’alright…” Jack felt his limbs slowly unlocking, though his legs still resembled jelly and he wasn’t sure they’d be able to hold him. “Fucking hell am I sore…” 

Wilbur chuckled at that.

“Well then, I guess mission accomplished.” Jack chuckled a bit himself as he leaned back against the wall, waiting for the strength to return to his legs.

“Guess so.” He agreed.

Wilbur carefully slipped his underwear and pants back over his soft and rather messy cock, though luckily none of the mess had gotten on his pants, so once he was zipped up again, there was no sign of what had happened, or so he thought, until he looked at his shirt.

“Oh fuck.” He simply stated, seeing the milky splatters that dotted the bottom half of his shirt. Luckily they somewhat blended in with the white cotton, just looking wet rather than clearly being cum. 

Jack glanced up at the comment and his eyes went wide, then darted to the bottom of his own shirt, which was coated in much the same, but stood out far more on the dark black and blue material.

“Goddamn…” Jack groaned as he pulled his own pants up, cringing lightly at the feeling of Wilbur’s cum, which had started to drip down his thighs, soaking into his briefs. That was not going to be fun dealing with for the rest of the night.

Wilbur chuckled lightly, but he felt bad, and didn’t really want Jack to have to deal with the embarrassment of having the others see the cum clear as day on his shirt, so the taller shrugged off his jacket and handed it to the smaller, who looked up in confusion.

“Take it. If you zip it up it should cover all _that_.” He motioned to the splatters on the younger’s shirt, and finally Jack took the article, slipping the black canvas over his arms and zipping it. It was definitely too big for him, but it thoroughly covered what needed to be covered, so he wasn’t about to complain. 

Wilbur nodded when he saw his idea working, then set about smearing the cum on his own shirt, making it a thin layer which did a decent job of camouflaging it against the bleached cotton. 

He took a step back and let his eyes scan over Jack’s form, looking for any sign of what they’d done, but luckily didn’t see anything obvious, though the combination of the dirt on his knees, him wearing Wilbur’s jacket, and his slightly mussed hair might be enough for someone fairly astute to piece it together.

“Alright, you ready to head out and find them?” Wilbur asked, which got a nod from Jack.

“Yeah, I think so.” The smaller brunet took a step forward and winced as a dull ache throbbed from his sore hole.

“You okay?” Wilbur’s eyebrows pinched in worry as he reached out, gently laying his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just uh, a bit sore.” Jack chuckled and Wilbur couldn’t help the smirk that curled at his lips. The taller used his hand on the smaller to pull him forward, and Jack easily followed, finding himself pulled into a quick kiss.

“You did say you wanted to be limping once we’re done… And it sounds like I fulfilled that desire.” Wilbur hummed and Jack felt his cheeks heat up as he hid his face in the taller’s chest.

“Yeah, I’d say you did.” He admitted, and got a pleased chuckle from Wilbur as a reply.

“Come on then, let’s go find them before they start thinking we’ve died.” Wilbur took a step back and tugged Jack along, who followed with a slight limp in his step, the sight of which filled Wilbur with just a little bit of smug pride.

It didn’t take them long to find Scott and Shelby, the two hadn’t made it particularly far into the prison before they started seeing some major ghost activity, so they’d already gathered basically all the information the group needed. When Shelby asked why Jack was wearing Wilbur’s coat, they simply told her Jack had gotten cold, and while she seemed to take that at face value, the knowing glint in Scott’s eye told them he didn’t believe them for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs a disclaimer, generally I write about things I actually have first-hand knowledge of or at least experience with, but in this fic I wrote about rimming, which I have 0 experience with, so sorry if it's a bit wonky.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I have a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
